Ghost Story
by cynthia-cullen
Summary: Alice and Bella have been best friends sense preschool, they always belived in the paranormal and they loved to watch ghost hunter shows. they promised eachother nothing would ever seperate them. untill alice dies in a car crash. Will she keep her promis?


Prologue

It's cold here. But not uncomfortably so. A peaceful cold I guess.

It's bright here. But not too bright. Comfortably bright with the sun warming my skin.

All that's here is me, looking out a window, slowly rocking back and forth in my grandmother's favorite chair.

Outside the window, its fall and the leaves are turning a warm shade of brown. You can barely see the grass for all the leaves.

The wind is blowing slowly and I hear someone crying. It sounds familiar.

The crying gets louder. It's not a blood curdling screaming cry, it just sounds so sad and lonely. Haunting almost.

And then the voice that was crying begins to speak.

"Alice? Honey I hope you can hear me right now wherever you are. I hope you're in a better place. "

I know this voice; it's on the edge of my conscious just out of reach.

"I just miss you so much right now, I know it's only ben two weeks but god things are so hard down here. I don't have anybody to talk to, my self-proclaimed therapist is gone."

The voice laughed sadly.

I know that laugh; I've been the cause of it many times.

"And you know what rely sucks is? You weren't supposed to go yet. You didn't even get to _live _yet and you're already gone. Your funeral was beautiful by the way, if you didn't get to see it. I made sure there wasn't a preacher just like you said and I played your favorite song."

The voice was sobbing again. I had to get to that voice! I had to help it!

"Alice I know this sounds ridiculous but if you ever get bored up there your always welcome to come haunt my closet. "

Again the voice laughed while it cried. I have to comfort the voice!

"God, you can even possess a cat or something. Just try to visit! But I won't get my hopes up. You said that you would try, that you would try and contact me if you were ok. "

I wasn't sure who the voice was but I knew I had to _try. _

"I will try to visit you again soon but I have to go its getting dark out and my dad will worry. I know you would probably shoot me for being out this late by myself anyway."

Sad laughing. I had to get rid of the sadness!

"Goodbye buddy"

_Buddy. _

_Buddy._

_Buddy._

**Buddy! **

Bella!

My best friend. _My best friend!_

I've got to _go_. I've got go back. I wasn't supposed to leave yet!

I got up out of the chair and walked on unstable legs to a door I hadn't noticed before. Standing in front of that door, I didn't rely know what was on the other side but I knew I had to _try. _I promised I would.

I closed my eyes and then I opened the door.

Chapter 1.

When I opened my eyes I was standing on a gravestone with my name on it.

_Lovely. _I thought dryly. I must be dead, and that's why Bella was crying.

I knew I had to get to her and tell her I was ok and that I was back now, but how does a dead person travel? I couldn't exactly call a cab.

I didn't even know where I was, how was I supposed to get somewhere else?

I tried stepping off the grave but instead of my foot hitting the ground like it should have it hovered about two or three inches in the air, like the was an invisible step there . I tried to jump but I didn't come back down. I started floating through the air towards an unknown destination.

I flew for quite a while until I was floating over Alice's house. I started sinking lower to the ground until I was hovering only an inch above the ground.

_Hmm I guess that's as close to actually walking as I can get ._

I hovered forward to jades front door and just went straight through the door.

_Awesome._

I walked/floated through the house but nobody was home. I figured I better wait in Bella's room until she got home from what I assumed to be school. I went and lied down on her bed and stared at her celling.

_No sticky stars, I'll have to fix that._

Her walls were plain off white; her furniture was plain wood with barely any decorations on them. I noticed all the pictures that were of her and I had been taken down, as had everything else personal in her room. It looked like what you would expect a new dorm room to look like before a student moved in.

_Maybe she will let me redecorate._

After a few minutes I heard her truck pull up and her door slam shut .I heard the front door open and shut and the the same with cabernets and the fridge . Then I heard footsteps coming and I panicked.

I didn't know whether to wait in the closet or out on her bed. What if she couldn't even see me? My panic attack was cut short by her opening the door.

I watched as she threw her bag down without looking towards the bed and walked to her closet and started digging through to find her favorite sweat pants. Before she could change I spoke up.

"Hey bitch, I thought I told you to throw those ratty things away?"

She screamed and spun around too quickly in the heals she had on and ended up sprawled out awkwardly on the floor. She jumped up as fast as she could and screamed in the highest pitch voice I think I've ever heard.

"ALICE?"

She ran over to me and tried to hug me but her arms went right through me.

"Bella ! Quit it that feels weird." I said as I laughed.

She stepped back and gaped at me stupidly and said

"Your dead. You have been dead for two weeks. Am I going crazy? Am I turning into schitso?"

"No I'm here, I told you I would visit!" I said smiling like a crazy person


End file.
